minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather
Weather is a game mechanic in Minecraft which provides an extra level of immersion for players, as the effects are intended to somewhat mirror real-world phenomenon. There are a few different types of weather effects, which only occur in the Overworld. The weather may have positive or negative effects on the environment, mobs or players. Effects Rain Rain is a semi-common weather occurrence and is one of the two possible forms of precipitation. When it is raining, blue particles streak directly down from the sky until they come into contact with a surface. Small blue particles are left for a few seconds when individual droplets hit the ground (similar to how drops can seep through blocks when seen from below). *Monsters cannot spawn in the rain during daylight (light level 12). *Rain will extinguish fire on the surface of the Overworld, and even mobs that may happen to be on fire. *Fire Aspect is useless in rain. *Rain cannot be heard near the bedrock layer of a world. *Passive mobs will jump up and down, trying to keep dry. *On multiplayer servers, players can toggle between rain and clear skies using the "toggledownfall" command. Thunderstorms Thunderstorms (sometimes called thunder or lightning) are a special type of weather. They are considered dangerous because they not only make the environment dark enough for hostile mobs to spawn but have various effects on certain mobs, nearly all of which is bad for a player. Villagers become Witches and Creepers become a variant known as "Charged Creepers". Lightning can also set blocks on fire. If lightning strikes within a few blocks/meters of any mob, they will lose health. As of the Combat Update, lightning may spawn a Skeleton Trap Horse. These mobs spawn additional skeleton horsemen when a player comes near them. Snow Snow falls occasionally in cold biomes, such as the Ice Plains Biome, Ice Plains Spikes Biome, and cold Taiga Biomes. Snow can also occur in the Extreme Hills Biome, at high altitudes. Snow can cover the land with a layer, creating "ice caps" on the mountains of an extreme hills biome. Overcast 'Overcast '''occurs in dry biomes, such as deserts, savannas, and mesas. While it does not rain in those biomes, the light level will still drop and the Sun and Moon will become shrouded, so a player can only tell the sun/moon's position with a clock. Overcast skies can be a useful sign that weather is occurring elsewhere while a player is in a desert, savanna, or mesa. Trivia *Since thunderstorms are darker than rain, it is possible for mobs to spawn at any time of day or Night. *Players can still sleep during a thunderstorm, even during the daytime. *It is extremely rare, but possible for a lightning bolt to activate a Nether Portal. *If a charged creeper is struck by lightning again, it will die. This is because lightning deals damage. *Rain can deal damage to Endermen, Blazes, and Snow Golems. *If Endermen are out in the Overworld during a storm, they will rapidly teleport around randomly as they attempt to find a spot where they won't get wet. *Weather was introduced to ''Minecraft in Beta 1.5. *Weather can be changed using the /weather command. To use the weather command a player must type: /Weather (Clear/Rain/Thunder). The console will then announce: "Turning to (rain/thunder/clear)". *When the Sun is visible, it can be considered "clear weather". *Leaving a cauldron in the rain, may cause it to fill up with water, if a block tick hits the cauldron; however, this only has a small chance of occurring. *A block of farmland may become hydrated during a rainfall. Gallery Minecraft lightning storm.jpg|Lightning in Minecraft. File:2_wolf_dreamschit.jpg|Lightning in Minecraft. IMG_1617.PNG|Snow falling in a cold biome. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game terms Category:Environment